fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Phantom Heart
Phantom Heart (幻精神, Genseishin) is the name of an "illness" exclusive to the Demon race. This sickness strikes demons who have lost their heart, the literal organ, with the symptoms beginning to rise soon after, coalescing into what is known as "primal metamorphosis". Description From a biological standpoint, Demons are more powerful than humans, and just like humans, can grow in power as they age and train. At some point, Demons reached a point where they can even survive their hearts being torn out, their bodies supplying itself with their raw power keeping them alive. The "loss of heart" is considered a sort of "rite" that proves a demon is truly an extraodinary one among his kind, since surviving losing your heart is no simple feat, becoming a centerfold in demon culture. "Phantom Heart" is a result of a Demon losing their heart. A few months after losing their heart, the demon begins suffering early symptoms, which consist of coughing and chest pains, specifically, feeling their "heart hurting", despite not actually being there anymore. As time goes on, the symptoms worsen, to the point a demon becomes bedridden, with no amount of medicine or treatment doing more than just lessening the pain. The only way to "cure" Phantom Heart is for the demon to get a new heart to replace their missing one. While initially seen and presented as nothing more than a sickness, Phantom Heart possesses a non-malignant purpose. After losing their hearts, a Demon undergoes a slow process known as "Primal Metamorphosis", which "reverts" a demon back to their "ancient roots", back when demons were seen simply as "forces" of the world and nature, as opposed to the civilized, "human" creatures they are today. This effectively makes them creatures with more instinct than intelligence, whom possess what are essentially their elemental affinities as the "forces" they were so lauded as once centuries ago. Primal Metamorphosis "Primal Metamorphosis" '(プライマル変化, ''Puraimaru Henka) is the climactic effect of the "Phantom Heart" sickness, "reverting" the Demons back to their roots, as forces of nature and the world. At that point, a demon becomes known as a '''"Primal Demon" (プライマル魔, Puraimaru Ma), which are essentially "elementals". However, in contary to the typical elemental, Primal Demons do not embody any of the normal elements, instead being living embodiment of "demonic elements" (魔族部隊,'' mazoku butai''), non-traditional forces best identified with demonkind, what they percieve as "nature". This includes things such as simple chaos and order, to void and nothingness, to pain and other such forces that are considered intangible forces of the world. In addition, Primal Demons are creature of instinct, behaving like animals who prioritize survival over anything else. This makes them incredibly dangerous and unpredicable, since they can value their lives over others, letting many die just so they would live to see another day. However, this doesn't make them unintelligent, being very perceptive and quick thinkers, having the mindset to perform calculations and have foresight, all for the sake of survival. Primal Demons also boast incredible amounts of unrestrained magical power and physical might, a direct result of them no longer being "flesh and blood", but "element made flesh", which essentially means they don't possess the typical physiological limits, even by demon standarts. The extent of their powers depends on how much they feel like they are in danger, since they would grow more and more desperate to survive and preserve their existence the greater the opposition facing them is. Due to the fact Primal Demons have no concept of friend or foe, only self, they do not mate, and end up eventually dying alone, either being killed or exhausting themselves to death. Trivia *The concept of Phantom Heart is somewhat inspired by Primal Reversion from Pokemon and Hollows from BLEACH. *The name Phantom Heart is derived from the term "phantom limbs", a sensation that an amputated or missing limb is still attached. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Important Terms Category:Terminology Category:Term Category:Terms Category:Magic Phenomenon